Police Boy!
by WitchBetterHaveMyCandy
Summary: Seras Victoria was a straight laced tender teenager approaching adulthood, when his life is one day cut short by the bullet of an ancient vampire. He is rewarded with the gift of eternal life or tormenting, as he is making his master's life a living hell. Could it get much worse when his punishment is due? Unfinished crack, same gender paring. Don't like BL(Boy's Love), don't read!


**The Police Boy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing all credit goes to Kota Hirano.

 **Warning/Note(s):** This is just a two shot unfinished piece, I might finish it one day but I can't promise anything. Please don't expect anything from it, because I have no idea where it's going. Enjoy the chapter, or don't.

 **Tags:** BL, Vanilla, Reluctance, Crack.

Alucard paced silently back and forth within Integra's office. His boots scuffed the wooden floor as he walked, creating a disruption in Integra's concentration as she was clipping her nails at her desk. Integra cursed under her breath as she missed her nail and the fireplace within the room crackled and roared.

"Sonova-! Servant, you know...I can't understand what would possess you to turn a male human into a vampire, but to each is their own I suppose. However, that doesn't mean you can come in here and dump all your petty frustrations on me! I'm busy dammit!"

Alucard stopped pacing and slowly, but eerily turned toward his master who continued to clip her nails despite his sudden cease of moment. She didn't seem to pay him any mind as she kept trying to clip a stubborn hang-nail on the middle finger of her left hand.

She used the nail of her thumb to part her skin from the nail of her middle finger so she could get the blades of the clipper closer to the annoying splinter of nail buried in there. Alucard's upper lip curled up in disgust as he watched his master struggling with her nail.

"Master, I assure you it is not as you claim. The relationship between the Police Boy and myself is strictly master and servant, as it is with you and I. He's little more than an object to which I can use to pass the time." Came Alucard's less than affection reply.

Integra sighed as she gave up and dropped the nail clipper back into the open drawer on the side of her desk. She swiftly shut the drawer and sat up in the comfy leather chair, enjoying its cushy softness against her bum as she stared at the irritable vampire who began pacing again across from her.

God Alucard was such a bad liar. Integra felt a little bad for him, just watching silently as he began that blood annoying pacing again. He looked like he was either going to scream or break something. He could break something if he wanted to, she'd just break her foot off into his ass.

"God above, give me the strength," she mumbled under her breath, "Look Alucard, why don't you just call him in here? So we can explain this all to him again, but more carefully in detail this time," she suggested blandly as she picked her glove up off the desk and slid it back onto her hand.

Her ice blue eyes caught sight of something her mind decided would be a decent momentary vacation from the situation in front of her as Alucard stopped pacing. He turned his smoldering eyes toward his master with his upper lip raised in disgust at her suggestion.

"I do not wish to complicate your evening with that brat my master." Alucard declined with a vicious growl as he turned his back to her.

'Couldn't complicate it more than you already have, by walking your undead ass back and forth, dragging your dirty shoes across my Goddamned handcrafted indian carpet," Integra thought. She ground her teeth together glaring daggers at the back of his boots. She could already see some of the threads coming loose on the damned thing, and she hadn't even had it two weeks yet.

"No Alucard, that's quite alright. I can see that you're very bothered by this...ahh, new protege of yours. I'm sure a more thorough explanation of his new lifestyle will be the foundation of trust between him and us." Integra smirked lightly.

Alucard nearly scoffed as he once again began pacing across Integra's carpet. Another vein of annoyance raised on her right temple as she watched him in fury.

"Oh by the queen! That's twenty thousand dollars down the drain. Oh wait...maybe I can save it if I get Walter to go down there and burn the loose strands before they fray and the damned thing falls apart.' Integra thought as she tapped her index finger against her chin with a devious smile.

Alucard if he was anyone else might have taken her silence and her expression as a bad thing, however he realized that she wasn't even paying him any mind at all after hearing her thoughts as they had floated up into the empty air.

Integra's eyes incidentally fell to a picture of roasted duck and smoked salmon on the cover of the Mediterranean travel brochure laying on her desk. Mmm, what she wouldn't give to get the heck out of here for a few weeks, maybe a month or so. Just the thought of one taste of that savory, salty, and crispy roasted duck on the brochure front page made her mouth water.

* * *

About exactly a half hour later...

Seras had just gotten out of the shower after working out. He dried himself off with a fluffy white terry cloth towel. There he stood, muscular, lean, and naked in front of his suitcase. He put on an uninteresting black Waka Flaka Flame tee-shirt, pulling it down over the hardened nipples of his well muscled chest. he didn't bother putting on any boxers, as he thought nobody would be coming in anytime soon.

However that thought seemed to fly out of the window when the door to his room slammed open. Seras stood there a gasp as he quickly pulled the lazy sweatpants up over his perfect pale ass. Alucard emerged from the darkness of the hallway, a "no nonsense" expression was about his face. Seras didn't know what kind of stink the old fucker was in, but he didn't give a shit either. He didn't give one flying fuck as he turned to the vampire and folded his arms under his chest defiantly.

"What the hell do you want?" He responded rather gruffly to his master before him.

Alucard narrowed his dangerous red eyes from behind his glasses, but said nothing as he moved toward the boy. All Seras saw was a flash of red as it crossed his vision. He was lifted with ease from his feet by the hand clenched around his throat. Seras choked out a laugh as he clenched Alucard's wrist.

"It's about time you bastard! Fight me!" He demanded fiercely.

The smile on his face faded however, when Alucard pulled him forward toward him. Seras's eyes widened as he felt the man's lips press against his own. Seras tried to back up but was prevented from doing so by the hand that had clamped to the back of his neck. Small tears escaped the corners of his eyes as he felt a tongue force its way between his lips and teeth. His stomach lurched, and knotted tightly as his mouth was over taken.

Why was this fucking dude, kissing him?

Seras did the only thing he could, he straight punched the asshole straight in the jaw. The punch stunned Alucard enough to get him to release his hold on Seras. The lad quickly pulled back, spitting violently and coughing. He stuck out his tongue and wiped it on his shirt with a disgustipated cry.

"What the hell mate!" He yelled at the crazy nut. Alucard who slipped off his glasses with a smirk, revealing those devilishly sexy crimson-orange eyes of his, did nothing but grin knowingly. Seras felt his heart skip a beat within his chest as he turned his eyes away with a blush, he felt his mini-me below getting excited. He grit his teeth with a curse, fuck if he'd let himself get hard over some pervy old goat.

He didn't have time to react as he was grabbed by his shirt, lifted from the floor, and thrown.

"H-Hey you bastard!" Seras screamed as he was thrown onto the bed.

Alucard swiftly kicked off his shoes, slid off his duster with his vest. He stared down at the teen who sat up on his elbows staring up at him in question, legs spread with the imprint showing of a half harden length against his right thigh from under the sweats. Seras's eyes dropped down to Alucard's hands that were busy unbuckling the belt to his pants, his eyes flew up the man's with fear.

Alucard gave him a predatory smile, one so frightening Seras felt his balls retreat inside of himself. The boy quickly regained his senses as he watched the tall frightening man come forward, he climbed over to the boy with pure determination to take his body. Seras quickly began to flee to the opposite end of the bed, but Alucard's size was too great and his limbs were just limitless.

"W-what the hell are you trying to do to me man?! HAAAALP! RAPE!" Seras shouted as he tried to kick the old vampire off of him.

With ease the crazed nosferatu caught the boy's legs and dragged him back down toward the edge of the bed. The demonically red eyes of the vampire glowed darkly as he climbed over the boy and bound his hands to the bed with his own, allowing the lad's legs to dangle off the bed. The vampire took great pleasure as he watched his prey tremble in anticipation.

"I wouldn't go as far as to call it rape Police Boy, it's just something you don't know you want yet. Well I guess you did sort of want it, since you're not wearing any underwear." Alucard mused darkly to the boy, watching with pleasure as the boy flinched at the fingers caressing his prick from behind the sweatpants.

Seras took soft breaths, the subtle rise and fall of his chest. His mind and heart were racing as he felt his sex being toyed with. The way his golden hair was sprawled out against the wrinkled silk sheets below them made him look like a grumpy little cherub. Alucard couldn't help but to enjoy the angry blush on his fledgling's face.

"You decrepit bastard! How dare you do this to me! You think this is funny? I won't give you the satisfaction of enjoying what you're going to do!" Seras growled up at his master in fury.

"You don't seem to understand the situation at hand Police Boy. My only desire is to give you, satisfaction." Came the chilling whisper from his lips to the lad's ear.

A clear pearl fell from the corner of Seras' eye as he helplessly laid there, watching as his clothes were suddenly torn away from his body. He curled into himself, desperately trying to cover the organ that bobbed at half-mast against his thigh. Suddenly he was flipped over onto his stomach and his hands were pinned above his head. With the help of one of his legs, Alucard spread one of the boy's thighs to give himself just enough room to enter him. The moment he pressed the tip to the entrance, he felt Seras' whole body shudder.

"Damn it! Uggh!Do-oon't!" Seras moaned as he felt his nipple being tortured by the fingers of the vampire above him. Alucard chuckled as he slowly guided himself a quarter of the way inside. Seras tried to struggle, but those poor fruitless efforts of his were simply in vain.

So weak, his body felt so weak against the older male's. The manipulation of the arch in his back was effortless as he pressed his face down into the sheets. Alucard simply smirked as he took hold of the lad's hips, gripped them tightly as he slowly pulled the teen backwards onto him. A sharp inhale arose from the trembling boy under him. He moaned softly, to which pleased his master. His fledgling was enjoying it despite his reluctance, he felt it leaking from the tip of the boy's sex. He thought it would be uncomfortable at first, but the blood and pre-seed helped moisten the boy up well. It was a comfortably tight feeling for him as he continued to pound into the writhing body of the young man under him.

He grasped the back of Seras' hair, and began to ride him like the horse he was. Spittle dripped from the bruised lips of the young man, his cheeks fleshed with a beautiful rosy bloom. He was drawing nearer and nearer to that point of virginity taken euphoria. His brows scrunched, delightful little strawberry nipples and milky pale skin contrasted brightly against the sheets below his body.

"Ugh! Aah! Master I can't! Oh God, nnnm! I don't think I could possibly take much more of you! I'm already so torn, it's just confusing my body now! I don't know whether to be in pain or... En-enjoy the forced pleasure! Huuuurrk!" Seras moaned hotly with fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. His thighs were trembling more with each pounding he received. Oh each thrust was both a miracle and a curse, for Alucard always hit the right spot but didn't mind doing it roughly as well.

Alucard simply grinned, one of those devilishly abnormal grins as he lowered himself down onto the boy, hips thrusting slower, almost teasingly.

"Mmm. Don't worry your pretty little piss stained head, we don't have to do everything in one night. I have eternity to know your flesh." He mused saucily as he ran the tips of his fingers across the soft tip of Seras' manhood. The lad moaned, turning so he could cling desperately to his unwanted lover/master. A feeling had been induced within him, a feeling of freedom and sex. He felt safe within the much elder man's arms, enjoying how he showered his body with tender kisses and bites.

"I take it I'm not your first, am I?" Seras murmured seductively into Alucard's ear.

The elder vampire stopped his kisses and raised his head so that he could gaze into the ruby eyes of the boy beneath him.

"You are without a doubt, the first _man,_ I have ever had." Alucard stated with some surprise, that he caught at the end of his own words. He leaned down and brushed the tip of his nose against Seras' neck. A tortured groan fell from the boy's lips as he felt his master's tongue swirling over the swell of his Adams's apple beneath his flesh.

"Why did you choose me? I seriously, want to know." Seras asked aloud with a blushing pout. Alucard sighed in annoyance as he nicked the boy's neck with one of his fangs, causing his body jerk upward out of surprise.

"You're talking too much, Seras. The only sounds I desire to hear from your lips are the sound is of the sound of the pleasure I'm creating within you. I'm sure I do not need to buy you a ball gag, unless you want one that is. Do you want to play, rough?" He spoke playfully, allowing his words to lengthen seductively as he dropped his voice an octave.

Seras stared amorously at the handsomely devilish man above him. His lashes dipped down over his cheeks as he blinked his eyes. The sound of his name from his master's lips, sent a wave of emotions through his body. He loved a man, and yes, he loved this man above him.

"I want it, however you'll give it to me." Seras purred shamelessly into his creator's ear.

Alucard knew that as he took the boy below again, that he'd never set this bird free. Not that Seras wanted to be free, of course.

End Chapter.

* * *

Note: Again as I said before, I can't promise anything here. XD This was kind of a spur of the moment, need to get these thoughts out of my system story.


End file.
